Momentum Originalus
by RubbberDuckieS
Summary: Time is very peculiar..
1. Default Chapter

Momentum Originalus  
  
A/N: Hey all thanks for reading my fanfic, if u totally love h and h stories u'll like this one I guess. and with a small twist...Anyway I'll let u read on and just when your done reading this chapter please review plise !!!! Thanks a bunch, leave an email address and ill write back! Thanks (again)!  
  
On with the story:  
  
"My lord, no you must not go..."  
  
"Why, Wormtail do you wish for Harry Potter to live? Do you still not trust what I do?"  
  
Voldemort looked down upon his very loyal yet stupid servant, Wormtail, he was crumpled on the floor, and he slowly raised his head answered very slowly.  
  
"Never, I still and always will trust you, but I thought that maybe you would wait till he found it again." "Yes, Yes I did say that but times have changed my dear Wormtail.T imes have changed. When that foolish boy broke that only prophecy, I thought that it was never going to be fulfilled, but yet again the tides are turning." Voldemort spoke once again with a slight smirk. "My lord, tonight as you may realize that this night was the fateful night those 2 years ago at which you received your new body. How shall we celebrate?" Voldemort stared out the window,' Yes, he thought as he walked back to his chair,' Yes to kill tonight would be good." Voldemort began to remember what happened on that fateful night. "My lord. Where exactly are we? It seems so familiar yet I do not know where we are." "We are back at that foolish Riddles house. Now that everyone knows that I am alive this was the only place I could find without any wizards, yet there are still many muggles we could have fun with."Voldemort began laughing at the thought of muggles being tortured. "Oh yes oh yes, we must, shall I send for the rest?"Wormtail asked. (A/N: he sounds like golum from LOTR! O yah I don't one that either.) "No Wormtail let me send for them."Voldemort turned his head form his chair and saw Wormtail shudder. Wormtail crawled over, regretting his question. Voldemort got up and walked towards Wormtail. Wormtail pulled put his left arm out and pulled up the sleeve of his robe. Voldemort squatted down and summoned his followers. Voldemort then heard silent popping noises. He remembered exactly what happened that night. FLASHBACK Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. HE raised his head. "Where are we?" he said. Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and the looked around. They ha d left he Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles- perhaps hundred of miles-for even the mountains surrounding the castle gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside. Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry. "Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" he asked. "Nope," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie." Is this supposed to be part of the task?" "I dunno," Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?" "Yeah,"said Harry, glad that Cedric had made suggestion rather than him. They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched. "Someone's coming," he said suddenly. Squinting tensely through the darkness, the watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And- several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time-Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like baby... or was it merely a bundle of robes? Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric, Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another. Ands then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open. From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say "Kill the spare." A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kadavra!" A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was bout to see, he opened his stinging eyes. Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead. For a second that contained an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face at his open gray eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. And then, before Harry's mind had accepted what he was seeing, before he could feel anything but numb disbelief, he felt himself being pulled to his feet. The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Harry toward the marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it flickering in the wandlight before he was forced and slammed against it.  
  
TOM RIDDLE  
  
The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone. Harry could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man-hit him- hit him with the hand that had a finger missing. And Harry realized who was under the hood. It was Wormtail. "You!" he gasped. But Wormtail, who had finished conjuring the ropes, did not reply; he was busy checking the tightness of the cords, his fingers trembling uncontrollably, fumbling over the knots. Once sure that harry was bound so tightly to the headstone that he couldn't move an inch, Wormtail drew a length from Harry and hurried away. Harry couldn't make a sound, nor could he see where Wormtail had gone; he couldn't turn his head to see beyond the headstone; he could see only what was right in front of him. Cedric's body was lying some twenty feet away. Some way beyond him, glinting in the starlight, lay the Triwizard Cup. Harry's wand was on the ground at Cedric's feet. The bundle of robes that harry had thought was a baby was close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully. Harry watched it, and his scar seared with pain again... and he suddenly knew that he didn't want to see what was in those robes... he didn't want that bundle opened... He could hear noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied. Wormtail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Harry's range of vision, and Harry saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. IT was full of what seemed to be water- Harry could hear it slopping around- and it was larger than any cauldron Harry had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a fully grown man to sit in. The thing insid e the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling flames beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness. The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Harry heard the high, cold voice again. "Hurry!" The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds. "It is ready, Master." "Now..." said the cold voice. Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking his mouth. IT was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind- but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. IT was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face—no child alive ever had a face like that- flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes. The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak pale face as he carried the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud. Let it drown, Harry thought, his scar burning almost past endurance, please...let it drown... Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous- looking blue. And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from, inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs. "Flesh- of the servant-w-willingly given- you will- revive-your master." He stretched his right hand out in front of him- the hand with missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung upward. Harry realized hat Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened- he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn't stand to look... but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids... Wormtail was gaping and moaning with agony. No until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him. "B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe." Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied to tightly...Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw a shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail's still panting with pain, fumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut so that a dribble of blood fell into it.  
He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing. The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to a velvety blackness. Nothing happened...  
Let it have drowned, Harry thought, let it have gone wrong...  
  
And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapor hanging in the air...It's gone wrong, He thought... it's drowned...please...please let it be dead...  
But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly form inside the cauldron. "Robe me," said the high, cold voice form behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes form the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.  
The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry... and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils...  
  
Lord Voldemort had risen again.  
  
A few miles away a young 15-year-old girl awoke with a scream.  
  
-End of chapter 1-  
  
So how do u like it so far? Anything that caught your eye that looked familiar! LOL. Anyway I think that maybe you should push that little blue button. But I mean is it really blue or is it green or is it purple anyway I have just one more question for y'all. Does anybody now a good AU story? What does AU stand for anyway? OK just review and the chapter will be up by probably tomorrow. Thanks love ya!  
  
Merci,  
  
RubbbeR DuckieS 


	2. Suprise?

Thanks for all the reviews...Ok maybe I got one but I mean come on how many do u really want? O yah I wanted to tell you that there is order of phoenix spoilers, so haven't read it then don't read on unless u want to ruin the 5th book for your self then go on ahead... on with story Sorry for the delay of this chapter... I had major writer's block (don't come back don't come back) Knock on wood knocks on sister's head. In later chapters, there will be songs okay. But this isn't a song fanfiction. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! IF you thought I did seriously you need help. And for later chapters I don't own N'sync, Pearl Jam, and Maroon5. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione Granger woke up sweating and screaming... Her dream seemed so familiar ... Hermione gasped, she now knew why that dream was familiar... it was what had happened during the Triwizard Tournament 2 years ago. Hermione knew that the dream she had wasn't the end of what had happened. She knew that this was going to haunt her for the rest of her school year.  
Hermione Granger was completely normal except for the fact that she was witch and attending a school called: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been attending Hogwarts for 6 years with her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Through out her 6 years at Hogwarts; she had gone through a chess match that was very costly, being petrified at the age of 12 by a snake, that hated witch's' or wizards with muggle parents then, getting attacked by the whomping willow and finding out that the escaped convict from Azkaban was her best friends god father after that at the age of 14 acting as a hostage underwater for a tournament and last year she was attacked by a Death Eater that nearly caused her to lose her life. She was beyond normal. But this dream was something she had no idea what to do about. Hermione knew that something odd was going to happen but she wasn't sure what. Hermione pulled of her bed covers and it revealed a white tank top and green (A/N: Love GREEN) running pants. (A/N: YOU know which ones the ones that make the swish swish sound, I do wear those to sleep. Well you try waking up at 5:45 in the morning so u can take the bus to freaking 0 period I'm telling you those people at Band are insane... Jeez 6:00 to be there I swear on crack! Anyway back to the story.)  
Hermione walked barefoot on her wood floor, she had finally had the time to decorate it a few days ago. It now had tan yellow walls with white lace curtains and finally a telly to go with her new wireless. She walked over to her also newly decorated bathroom. This was a bathroom with white walls and the same lace curtains over the window. There was a mirror all over the wall that was facing the door, as you walk in you would see the mirror with its pretty light pink lights. She always wanted to decorate her room and her bathroom now that she finally got to have the chance she was excited. She had finished her room and her bathroom, muggle style; she was so worn out that she fell asleep to noon the next day. After that day she swore never to wake up past 9.  
Hermione walked to her counter where she had left her goblet full of potion. Hermione had gotten a magic medicine book full of ways to make you stop puking or a way to make a Dreamless Potion, which had come in handy with her dreams. Ever since the day she got back from Hogwarts she had been making this potion with the help of Madam Pomfrey of course.  
Hermione picked up the half full goblet, Hermione looked inside the cup and screamed, dropping the cup, and running out of her room and her mum and dad's room. "MUM! DADD! Wake up! Hermione screamed, while running into her mum and dad's closet pulling out all the duffel bags and anything that she could find that was big enough to put clothes in.  
"MUM DAD! Hurry and get out of bed! We need to leave as soon as possible!" Hermione screamed louder.  
There was a bit of stirring from the bed, Hermione turned to look and saw that her mom had one hand over her dads back, because her dad was sleeping on his stomach. Her mom then began kicking around and was kicking her dad off the bed. With a loud 'thump' and an OW! Her dad was awake, and her mom was rolling over to her dad's side of the bed.  
Hermione sick and tired of watching them, walked over to her dad and pulled him up.  
  
"Dad, we need to get out of here! Hurry Up! WE need to pack, everything, only take what you need and everything else will be taken care off!"  
Hermione left a very confused father behind him, Hermione ran into her room and picked up some parchment and a quill, and began writing a letter to Professor Dumbledore, it read:  
  
Professor Dumbledore, You remember when you advised me to take a potion once I left Hogwarts because of what happened with Sirius. Well, I think last night it wore off, because I had a dream that was very odd. It was, odd because I was watching everything happen from Harry's eyes. I knew it was form Harry's eyes because I could feel Harry's pain when Cedric died and I could feel all his emotions. I felt You-Know-Who touch Harry, I saw Wormtail revive Voldemort by taking Harry's blood. My potion, I guess wore off because I had taken the needed potion for the potion. When I woke up I went into the bathroom and picked up my potion from the bathroom, when I looked into it I saw something that made me worry. I think you know what it is I ran into my parent's room and I was telling them to pack so we could leave a.s.a.p. I thought that you would like to know.  
  
Love from, Hermione Granger  
  
At once that Hermione finished her letter she realized that she didn't have a way to send it to Dumbledore. Hermione walked out to the window hoping that some kind of sign would help her out right now. Hermione looked back into her room, looking for anything to send this letter to Dumbledore. She looked outside again and to her surprise a small snitch like owl as coming towards her window. Hermione moved out of the way before it hit her. She tried looking for it when she let it into her room. She finally saw it above her dresser; she ran up to it and grabbed it before it could fly away again. She saw a letter attached to the owl she now realized was Pig. She tore of the letter and attached her letter to Pig's leg.  
"Take this to Dumbledore immediately." As soon as Pig flew out of the open window, her parents came in holding everything in luggage. "Mum, I'll explain later but right now I need to pack really quickly so just stay together at all times." Hermione said to her mom while looking for her luggage bag and her trunk. "Hermione dear? Is this about your Voldemort person right?" Hermione's dad David answered. Hermione looked up from her closet and said, "Yes, now don't say it to loudly." Hermione said turning to the closet taking everything from her closet to her trunk. She pulled out everything from her dresser into her trunk, after taking about 3 min to pack. They set all downstairs, but by the time they reached the second flight of stairs. Hermione heard a noise coming downstairs, sounding much like, 'thump' crash of plates, then a man saying "Tonks, shhh don't want to wake her. It's supposed to be a surprise.' Then someone vaguely familiar said," Why did we have to come at 6:00 in morning?" It was now Tonks who spoke again," Because your nephew is stubborn and wanted her save." "Tonks and Ana cool it." Lupin said. Hermione raced down the stairs and stopped herself before running into Tonk's arms. "Well, Good Morning to you to." "Sorry Tonks. Good Morning." Turning to Lupin and hugging him also and saying Good morning Hermione's parents came down the stairs. Hermione walked over to her parents and realized how many people were standing there as Auror's and her Guard. Hermione looked at her parents and saw how afraid they were, introduced them. "Everyone, this is my mum and dad. Sarah and David Granger." Everyone murmured a silent hello; because of being half asleep as they were they couldn't say much. Hermione looked around passed Lupin, Tonks and the woman known as Anna. They weren't many familiar faces among the 20 people. "Hermione, did we tell you that we have received a new Auror."Tonks said. "Who?" Hermione said turning her eyes from Tonks to the Lupin who had a smirk on his face. "Me." A voice said from behind. Hermione turned around and gasped. It was  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Thanks, yall for readin now could you please review. IF I get 1 more then last time I'll get you a new chapter. So push that blue button. I asked last time but does anyone know what AU stands for?? I count that as a review.. LOL. Im bribing you guys how sad. Anway I dedicate this chapter to my bestest friend Shining Friendship. Read her stories they are some really good stories. One called Love or Pretend? is really really juicy. Oh fine just read it. Thankx again. See you next time. Bye Bye Bye, RubbberDuckieS 


	3. What the hell is happening to everybody?

Its hard to think about how people can accept only getting 3 reviews for the last chapter or is it that I'm expecting to much for a brand new fanfiction. I choose option number 2! Oh I totally forgot to tell you guys, I have an alternate ego I call him (yes he's a he. What like u don't have a manly side?) Frank. Sometimes frank comes out but usually he stays inside, using me as a guinea pig and has to scream or take over me to talk. HE hates it when I become all mushy and girly so he gets even with me and makes me write this gory disgusting stuff. I don't even want to think about it! So I deleted most of it some of it was more aggressive but in this chapter we won't have any gore just a little blood here and there. Some of the stuff won't make sense like someone doing magic out side of school but I mean it happened in the movie I think that I can do it in my fanfic. Ok I might soon put up conversations that r really weird about frank and I, because frank forces me to stupid arse wipe. (Frank doesn't really exist, I needed to name my manly side at colorguard practice so I named it Frank!) OK ok franks don't get angry jeez can any one-say pmsing??

"AHHHHH Frank go awayyyy. I hate u too. Now can you leave me alone so I can talk to who ever is reading this insane story. Man I hate Frank."

OO I wanted to apologize to because I told them that I was going to post it Saturday or Friday but I didn't I am truly sorry I didn't keep this promise. Its not because I didn't want to it because my sister was leaving to Fresno and my grandpa and grandma were having a get together but then I couldn't just leave I had to go to Northridge to visit my sister and my mom made me go. I am truly sorry...ï

Last few days I have been seeing the same musical all over again its called Positively Wicked, its like Carrie, Grease and West Side Story put together, except that there is no triple-homicide. (Frank groans.) Anyway if you haven't seen Pippin, Childrens of Eden, or Wicked Good because then it would be major disappointment but anyway my good friends, Bianca or Hhromancefreak, yah ok and then there's Andy and then there's Brittany and my friend Anna. They did a really good job.

ok enough of my babbling let's continues the story.

Story continues.........

"DRACO, THE DRACO MALFOY? ARE YOU INSANE?" Hermione screamed, turning to Lupin.

"Actually, we are fine. I think that your previous years with Draco have brain-washed you with hate towards him." Hermione had never seen this woman before but she looked vaguely familiar. She had jet-black hair, with hazel eyes. She was a taller then her mother by about centimeter. She was wearing periwinkle blue robes with a quicksilver2008. It had a handle of a silver handle with the words "AP-QuickSilver2008" inscribed into the broom handle.

Something dawned on Hermione and she turned quickly to Lupin.

"Were not flying there are we?" Hermione asked.

"Actually we are, we're just waiting for the okay signal. I suggest that all of you change because it's really cold up there. So Tonks, please go with Hermione so we can get going." Lupin responded.

"Umm, I think we have a problem Professor." Hermione said quietly.

"And what could that be?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I can't fly a broom, as well as my parents." Hermione said looking around the room.

"This is going to be a problem." The mysterious woman said. This caused Lupin to glare at her very intently.

"Very well Hermione. I believe it would be possible for you to fly with someone. As for you parents I believe a portkey will be very effective." Lupin answered.

Hermione nodded and began walking past Draco and up the stairs to her room with Tonks lose behind her.

"WOW! Hermione! Your room is really clean. My dad is a plain old git when it comes to cleaning up the house." Tonks said as she entered Hermione's room.

"ERRR, thanks Tonks. I think." Hermione said as she walked over to her suitcase/trunk. She pulled out a blood wine color turtleneck, with plain black jeans. She walked over to her bathroom she shut the door and a few minutes later, while Tonks was trying to shut her trunk, Hermione came out with her hair tied away from her face. Tonks looked up and took the pajamas from Hermione's hand. Tonks put them in the trunk and began levitating it down the stairs with Hermione behind her. As soon as Tonks and Hermione came down from the room, the chatter was deceased (Did I use it right?? I think I did.. hmmm who knows.) Lupin turned from Draco who he was speaking to and began speaking to Hermione.

"Hermione we have been able to find you a rider for your trip. As for your mother and father we will be at the place in no less then a day. We have to see if it is alright that they take a portkey to the house." Lupin said.

Next Kingsley Shaklebolt stepped out from the crowd and began speaking,

"You will be riding with Mr.Black as to he does not have to carry anything. SO as soon as you ready."

"I'm ready." Hermione said with her voice shaking slightly.

Hermione walked over to her parents, she hugged both of them and told them she loved them.

"I'll see you soon." Hermione said before she walked out of the house. She looked back one more time, waving bye to her mom and dad.

She walked outside to see Draco waiting for her next to his broom. She slowly walked over to Draco.

"Hello your carriage waits." He said as he smiled. A true smile. Hermione was shocked but she smiled back.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she looked at the broomstick, he was holding. It was a Firebolt260. It was apparently a brand new Firebolt considering the last edition was a plain Firebolt. That means this one went faster. 'uh oh, not good. The firebolt was already to fast that means this one goes faster. Crap!'

Hermione looked up at Draco, he noticed the scared look on her face.

"Don't worry Grang- Hermione. IT doesn't go that fast. It just goes 0-80 in 3.2 sec."

"Malfoy, are you insane. I refuse to ride on that death machine." Hermione said with a stern voice.

"The names Black now. Malfoy was my father. I'm using my mother's maiden name and it isn't a death machine its broom and you'll be fine on it with me because Remus trusts me so should you."

"Fine, but I'm not getting on it." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Alright but when I tell Potter and Weasley that there Hermione didn't get on a broom once in her life. That should be a sight to watch." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione looked at him, she finally gave up and with a huff and a puff she swung her leg over the broom and sat down.

Draco, wiped his hands on his pants and swung his leg behind Hermione. He placed his hands underneath her arms, placing his hands on the broomstick. Hermione slowly let go of the broom and placed her hands on his arms, digging her nails into his skin. Hermione didn't look around only in front of her. Draco looked to his left, and Professor Lupin gave the ok sign. He put up 3 fingers, he put down one, then the second and now the third. Draco kicked of the ground with Hermione's nails digging harder into his skin.

A/N: YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finished it. Yup another cliffie. Stupid frank made me do it. He frustrates me sometimes. Oh wanted to give a Happy B-day before present to my best friend Bianca which I also dedicate this chapter too!!!! Happy barf day binky!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I miss you shining friendship!!!!!!!! Don't leave again...tear ok that's it for now. I rally don't know when to put up the next chapter because I'm really busy on the weekdays and I don't know probably before next week but hmmm fate is not on my side lately. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

p.s. learned two words in German yesterday from the movie BOURNE SUPREMACY,A ND BY THE WAY IT WAS REALLY GOOD!!

DANKA AND BITU WHICH MEANS THANKYOU AND PLEASE. OK I GOT TO GO NOW BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Sparks shall fly!

Ok this is major monkey crap on a stick.... Throughout this story I have had at least one review but I haven't gotten anything for the last chapter but that won't stop me from continuing this story for the people who read this story and don't review it. So if you want my love towards these reviewers then please god dame review!

Oh I don't blame shining friendship cause was sick for the last few days and was bored out of her mind in bed so god help you shining friendship

Sorry about the delay of the chapter I had to fix a lot of stuff on this chapter and plus I thought that maybe I would get a review (sry about emphasizing that but its sad for a new writer to not get a review) ok I'll shut up now so talk to you at the end of the chapter, oh just to let you know Frank is asleep while I write this

Last Chapter:

_Draco wiped his hands on his pants and swung his leg behind Hermione. He placed his hands underneath her arms, placing his hands on the broomstick. Hermione slowly let go of the broom and placed her hands on his arms, digging her nails into his skin. Hermione didn't look around only in front of her. Draco looked to his left, and Professor Lupin gave the ok sign. He put up 3 fingers; he put down one, then the second and now the third. Draco kicked of the ground with Hermione's nails digging harder into his skin_

On with the chapter:

"Wait, Malfoy won't people see us?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth, refusing to open her eyes as well.

"Nope, I put a spell on you that would make you not feel any different but would change your appearance until we set foot on ground." Malfoy said before turning sharply to the left to dodge the white clouds that were now darkening as if it were to burst at any second.

"Oh..." She said sheepishly.

"Hermione if you open your eyes it would be better for you. You should really see this view." Draco whispered into her ear.

'Well that was really odd.' Hermione thought, slowly opening her eyes a smidgen.

"Come on Hermione you know it would be better, it's really pretty up here."

' Did I just say pretty, really what the bloody hell is wrong with me' Malfoy thought to himself.

"OK fine, I just really really hate flying." Hermione said digging her nails into Malfoy's skin even more.

"Draco lift up but keep to the north." Mad-Eye-Moody said through cold teeth. Hermione took the chance of looking at Mad-Eye before they had to lift up. It was a mistake. Mad- Eye had taken out his magical eye so he had a blank eyehole. IT was pure disgust.

"Pull up higher both of you. Keep to your right."Mad-eye shouted at them.

"OW-Hermione, your making my arms bleed just hold on to the broom stick you won't fall. I'm right here." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Alright." She answered back; Hermione slowly took her hands of the broom and quickly grabbed on to the broomstick for dear life.

"Thanks." Draco took his hands momentarily of the broom and began rubbing his arms.

Hermione saw this and pulled Draco's arms on to the broom.

"Don't do that ever again." Hermione said while Draco turned up higher.

Hermione didn't realize what was happening, she slammed her into Draco, who began chuckling. Hermione was blushing furiously and didn't want Draco to see looked down and saw a magnificent looking forest. It was very large the sun was rising above the trees giving the trees an aurora that looked as if God had personally had painted the picture.

"Look everything will be alright, nothing's going to happen." Draco said, he regretted it as soon as it left his mouth.

From underneath the forest there were spells coming from every direction. Draco was dodging as many as he could. They could not do spells out of school unless under attack, the law that which Fudge himself had written. Hermione would have well known that if she had opened the letters. Draco obviously knew that but he couldn't do anything such as pull about his wand it would slow him down. He kept dodging the red sparks then a shot from the green then sometimes they were twisted together. Draco could not see sparks that were behind him so when he thought all was clear, a sudden spark from behind ignited the Firebolts tail. They began spiraling down towards the forest ground.

"We're going to crash we need to get off." Draco yelled.

"How?" Yelled a frantic Hermione.

"I have an –" Draco could say no more, a stray spark came from now Hermione could see.

"DRACO!!!!!!" Hermione screamed. He was falling into the abyss. Hermione screamed all the way to the ground. She fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Bloody hell! That bloody hurt." Hermione said with a line that would be worthy of Ron himself.

'Where's Draco?" Hermione thought. She began walking towards the spot where she thought Draco was limping slowly.

Then an agonizing scream was heard throughout the forest. It was Draco. Hermione ran in the opposite direction to where Draco was.

Good chapter? Bad chapter? Who knows scroll down and review...thanks. I think the next one will probably be up soon. Like today. My sister is making me right the chapters really long.

Hermione reached the area where she saw Draco writhing on the ground. She slowly limped getting the feeling back in her leg. Draco was alone. Alone and in pain. Hermione knew how that had felt. When in school (before Hogwarts) she was known as the loner or the smart-ass. She had always known about magical places, about wizards and witches. When she finally got her exeptance letter to Hogwarts. She couldn't have been the happiest kid ever on this earth. That's when she had asked her mom to go to Diagon Alley to get any book she could find on her school. So as she went along to find her books, she saw her favorite book, Hogwarts: a History. She read that book more then anybody could count. She knew it like she knew her hippo Mr. Hippo (she had named it Harry Potter but then after meeting him she re-named him). But when she befriended Ron Weasley (which took effort) and Harry (which took almost no effort at all) they were always together known as the trio for life and on.

She walked over to Draco lifted his head. He opened his eyes a little now the writhing slowing down; he was just breathing heavily. She knew he wanted to say thank you, but his eyes told more. It told her a story about his past and his life troubles. It went from gray when he was angry to light blue when he was with his brother. (Sounds like Kaiba! Yes I do watch it so get over it!) His breath slowed down into a light breathing. He slowly closed his eyes. She was kneeling down on the grass with him beside her. She looked around and saw no one. Just realizing that the guard wasn't there. She had to go do something but right now she had to sleep. It was probably 10 right now. Hermione gasped with realization. It wasn't the sun that was shining over the trees; it was the spells from the distant and from the ones that attacked them. The moon was shining overhead from them. Hermione looked down upon Draco he was asleep now. She needed sleep as well. Her ankle was pounding immensely. Hermione looked around and saw his wand about 15 feet away. She set his head on the ground, walked over and took his wand and her wand out of her pocket, which she had gotten when she was changing. Hermione limped over sliding next to Draco. He slowly wrapped his arm over Hermione's back. Hermione never being in this position before snuggled closer to Draco. As they were, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

SO Iok I said it was going to be two chapter today, but I kind alied becase I connected both chapters together to make one.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
